Renesmee's and Jacob's Life After Breaking Dawn
by TeamJacob1724
Summary: Combining Twilight and Vampire Diaries P.S Miley Cyrus is my Renesmee so picture her :D but will Jacob gets his happy ending when everyone guy want to be with Renesmee and when he blowing it in the first chapter? Keep Reading To Find Out
1. Chapter 1

**Intro My Continuation of the Twilight Saga**- Renesmee and the Cullens stayed in Forks, having Jacob and all his pack around and Jacob's family all began to love having Renesmee around. Renesmee has gone to visit Rene and Phill and stayed with them for a couple of months once Charlie heard this he asked for Renesmee to also come and visit him and Renesmee is currently living with Charlie and going to the same high school her parents went to. Renesmee has been alive for 15 years now but something slowed down her aging down so since she was aging as a human that made it okay for her to stay with Rene or Charlie without them noticing anything strange. Renesmee only eats human food but every now and then she drink animal blood but stopped hunting after her first year. The Cullens thought that it was just her time for her aging to slow down so they didn't pay much attention to that fact that what was causing her aging to stop completely and age like a human but she still had her vampire abilities making her faster and stronger than the avenge human. So what happens when there is a whole other dark side of Renesmee that has been hidden away for 14 years that can bring the people of Forks to extreme danger when she begins to crave human blood.

**Jacob POV**: Confession  
Nessie is 15 years old, looking about 16 or 17. Edward has been telling me a lot lately that she has been thinking about me as something more than her 'best friend/big brother' and Nessie has been giving me signs but I do my best to avoid her talking about us. My feelings for her aren't there yet I still see her like my little sister and it doesn't help me when Bella is always telling me that Nessie wants to take our friendship to the next level and that Edward is getting tired of Nessie constantly thinking about us being together 'together' but I think the only reason why he hasn't said anything to me is because I don't think about her like that just yet.  
It was the end of June which meant Nessie was out of school. She wanted to see me so she asked me if I could take her to La Push. This was her favorite place I never asked why but I just knew it was but Nessie never came on wolf territory without asking or she always found an excuse not to come even though she loved being around the pack and Billy. Bella says that it mainly because she knows she is not allowed here because she is part vampire and just because she is the only Cullen that is allowed on wolf territory and the rules are only bend when it comes down to her seeing me or me seeing her but she doesn't want to take advantage of her being allowed here. Bella also says its because Leah doesn't want Nessie within her seeing distance and Nessie accepts that. But Leah has seen Nessie a couple of times but Seth is always there to get Leah as far away from Nessie as possible before Leah phases. Me and Leah have fought plenty of times because Leah phases on Nessie whenever she tells Nessie to leave and Seth is always defending Nessie when she does then they argue until Leah phases then Nessie leaves and Seth is always the one to convince her to keep coming back to our territory. Seth and Nessie have a very strong friendship you can just see it, hell Seth is even going to school with her so she wouldn't have to be unprotected if anything were to happen. Edward, Bella, and I have all talked about their friendship because its just odd, they are so close I mean me and Nessie are very close but there stuff she's not comfortable telling and then there's Seth. She tells him everything they understand each other very well and it has got even more better with them going to school together, having every class together, and even sitting together because both their last names star with a 'C' but it doesn't help with the fact that I once overheard Edward telling Bella that Nessie liked Seth more than a friend. Once they realized I had heard Bella said anything she could to not make it sound like it was a big deal that "Nessie is growing into her 'teen years' so she is finally seeing you guys differently and it doesn't help her when she is surrounded by shirtless guys" that was the main reason why Edward didn't like Nessie being over here during that time but it was only like some type of phase because Nessie moved on and I was glad she wasn't crushing on Seth anymore. Alice swears that I'm was jealous but I really wasn't and I'm not I mean I don't like that fact that I feel like she trust him more then me now but everyone says that is just normal that she can't say what she thinks about me to me because she likes me now but its nice that she has Seth to keep her company while me and the pack go out. There is no one that I would ever leave to take care of Nessie while I was gone than Seth he is just so overly protective because he has a sister which he loved a lot and he's a Momma's boy. Nessie describes Seth as just being lovable because he was so sweet, kind, smart, and unselfish.  
I went to La Push and waited for Nessie in the small parking lot. Nessie pulled up in Edward's car. She got out of the car and took one look at me and smiled and I smiled back like we always did. Nessie was so beautiful, she was perfect every man's dream girl. She was wearing jeans with a sweater and her long beautiful hair up in a ponytail. Her look was based on what Edward wanted her to look like to be covered up as much as possible. I can't remember the last time Nessie had her down she always had it up and I liked it better that way so I could see her beautiful face more  
"Hey Jake" she smiled.  
"Hey Nessie" I said smiling back and giving her a hug. Me and Nessie walked on the bench  
"I've missed" she said bumping my shoulder. I smiled at her  
"I missed you too, what have you been doing?"  
"Ugh studying with Seth for the pass 2 weeks, our counselors and teachers are really trying to make me and Seth score high on some test and our final 7 exams. I've never been this mentally tired before"  
"Well that's school for you. Going to sleep late, having to wake up early, then paying attention in every class, doing homework and studying then doing it all over the next day"  
"Yeah now I can see why you didn't take up on my offer to go with me"  
"So how are the kids there?"  
"There okay I guess, they always try to make conversation with me but it just you know I'm still kinda adapting to the whole thing so I'm very antisocial so I'm just mainly with Seth, Jeremy and Matt"  
Jeremy and Matt are Nessie's best completely human friends which she's known her whole life but to them. She meet them when she was in town with Emmett and he lost her so one of the kid's mom took her to her's house to contact Emmett and they all became best friends ever since.  
"Ohh, so yeah I did hear that one of the counselors at school is already trying to get you into Harvard or Yale"  
"Yeah it's great, apparently everyone is amazed by my high state test scores from last year"  
"Will you leave if you get accepted?" I questioned. It been Nessie's dream to go to a university. That's all she would talk about once the test scores came back and she got a perfect score ever since then the school has been helping her apply to universities even though she's still a sophomore but when she goes back to school she would be a junior. Yeah that's how smart she is.  
"I don't know, I still have like two more years to think about that"  
"We know that if you wanted to go you can get into any university that you wanted"  
"Yeah, that's true but being away from you for 4 years. I wouldn't be able to if I tried"  
"So you wouldn't go?"  
"No I think i would, I would miss everyone too much"

Nessie and I sat on the beach and talked.

"Are you cold?" I asked  
"No, I'm fine" She said rubbing her arms  
"Really because it looks like your cold"  
"Maybe just a little bit" Nessie got closer to me and hugged me "It's crazy how warm you are"  
"It's a wolf thing remember"  
"Of course but you, your just- I don't know"  
"Warm" I added. she agreed.  
"Jake?"  
'Yeah" I said. Nessie moved away from me to look at me.  
"I-I don't know how to tell you so ill just say it... I like you a lot and I mean more than just a friend. I like you Jacob. And I know that me and you are just friends but I was hoping that maybe me and you could be. More. Than. Just. Friends."  
"Nessie- Nessie you know your the most important person in my life that you come first before anyone including myself but-"  
"But? I afraid of this" She said and stood "my father was right" She whispered that barely heard  
"Nessie I'm not saying I don't like you but-"  
"there's that word again" she said getting ready to leave but I stopped her before she could leave  
"Nessie-"  
"Jacob just stop, I know what your gonna say and I don't wanna hear it cause your gonna make it worse like always so lets just keep it like this" she tried to leave again  
"Nessie just give me a minute to explain... Renesmee... I'm gonna be honest with you even if what I say hurts you, I do like you and I do have strong feelings for you but your just too young for me"  
"In what way am I too young, I mean not mentally or physically"  
"Nessie you only been alive for 16 years I mean don't you think that's a bit odd for a 32 year old"  
"No because that doesn't matter, what matters is that I wanna be with you now"  
"Now? Why does it have to be now? why cant we just wait and maybe in a couple of years-"  
Maybe?!  
"Nessie I'm sorry but I just don't have those type of feeling for you right now" Nessie looked down and was quite. I didn't know what to do but then she looked at and with tears running down her face. Oh god I had made her cry for the first time and it killed me.  
"Fine. Then I'm sorry too" she said, you could hear it in her voice that she was hurt.  
"You don't have to be sorry-" I said trying to make her feel better and when took a step towards her she took one back and cut me off.  
"but I am because I'm not gonna wait for you Jacob I'm not. I've done my waiting, I've had these feelings for you since I was 14 Jacob that' 3 years Jacob 3 and you want to wait for you until you start to look at me different. How long do you think that is gonna take Jacob another year or 5 maybe even 10 or more, I'm done I'm done with whatever this is we have. I cant wait for someone who doesn't know what they want or feel because I know what I want and I know exactly how I feel!" she yelled. Nessie went from being upset to pissed off at me. and I was just feeling bad about whole thing because I didn't know what to say but what I was saying was making her mad.  
"Nessie" I said with the nicest voice I had and I finally got near her. I looked at her eyes that were so red and watery. she was just so hurt and when I touched her face, she quick removed my hand and keep the same distance she had before  
"Don't, Okay don't do this to me. That's not gonna work on me anymore because I need to be with someone that has at least something to offer me and I hope and pray I find someone that accepts me for who I am and knows what they feel and they don't need time to tell them. I'm not gonna sit back and watch you live your life anymore and watch you experiment with girls and have sex with them because how do you think that makes me feel Jacob, I deserve better that, then this because I cant even talk to a guy at school without thinking of you but you careless... I shouldn't have to think that I'm cheating on you when were not even together"  
"What are you saying"  
"I'm saying that I'm done. My world isn't gonna revolve around you anymore and its time I start living too"  
"Nessie"  
"Leave me alone Jacob"

With that Nessie was gone. I have never seen her like this normally she could even be mad at me even if she wanted to now she is saying that she is done with me. I don't know what she means by that. I don't know what ill do if Nessie and I don't see/talked anymore or even worse I don't know ill do if starts dating someone so I went to the only place where I knew she would be... Seth's house.

Hoped you guys like it more Chapers will be posted soon. Hint im not a really good writer so most of the time when there is only two people talking ill write it as a script without anything else just what there were saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV:  
Nessie hasn't talk to me in days. She hasn't been answering my calls. When I go to Charlie's or the Cullen's they always say she's at her friend's house but they never say who. Today when I went to see Bella to ask her how Nessie has been doing, the first word she said was bad and that Nessie was very upset that day but she's been taking on some events at school to keep her busy so she wouldn't think about me. Bella said that its been working for her. Bella wanted us talking again so she told me to do pick her up at school.

As I drove closer to the school Nessie was hugging her friends goodbye. I picked up to where Nessie was standing. I rolled my window down

"Hey, get in"  
"Umm I think my mom is gonna be here soon" she said and looked at her phone.  
"She's not coming, she asked me to pick you up"  
"Oh" she said and got in. My radio wasn't working so it quite and Nessie just looked outside the window.  
"Did you eat at school? cause if you haven't we can-"  
"I'm not hungry" Nessie said with such an attitude and put her earphones on.

I dropped her off at Charlie's. "Thanks for picking me up" again with her attitude and she got out of the car and then so did I before she got to the door.  
"Nessie... I'm sorry you know that when your hurting I'm hurting too. I just wanted to give you time to think and cool down. I never meant to hurt you" she stopped and turn to look at me.  
"Yeah your right you didn't, I'm just being the spoiled brat that I am and I just want you to know that I'm not hurt I mean I'm disappointed but not hurt because deep I knew and so did everyone else. I was just to caught up in a fantasy that I didn't see reality slapping me in the face but your right I do need some time to get over you" Nessie walked towards the house so I started to walk to my car "Jacob" she said, I turned to look at her "I'm not mad at you I don't have a reason to be you were completely honest with me and I thank you for that... Ill talk to you soon okay you know I could never be angry with you" she smiled and went inside.

A Couple Of Days  
I woke up to knocking on the door. I've been taking the night swift so I've been really tired and I told my pack to leave me alone that when I was ready I would go see them I was getting mad that someone had woken me up. I answered the door.

"Hey Jacob" it was Nessie. she looked at me.  
"Were you sleeping?" she asked.  
"Umm yeah I was" I said tired  
"I can just come back tomorrow then"  
"No, its fine come inside"  
Nessie came in. I was so tired but Nessie hasn't talk to me in a while and I really missed her. We sat on my couch.  
"How have you been?" She asked.  
"Good you know just missing you" I said. Nessie look down.  
"How are you doing?" I asked to change the subject.  
"Im doing good, I've been more social at school which Rosalie, Alice, and my father love. Rosalie even convinced me to try out for cheer, which I'm not a big fan of but its gotten my mind off things" I couldn't believe that Nessie was doing fine without me. It made me think of when she said she couldn't talk to anyone else because of me.  
"Did you make the team?"  
"Your looking at the varsity captain, hey are you doing anything today?"  
"No" I said quickly  
"Good, I wonder if we can have our Friday movie night?"  
"Yeah of course"  
"Good I've actually wanted to go see two new movies that came out today-" I cut her off.  
"Or we can stay here and watch DVDs I got some new ones"  
"Yeah sounds good" I can tell Nessie was not happy.

We watched 4 movies and we just talked for for hours.  
"I've really missed you" she said smiling.  
"I missed you too" I said smiling back at her. She immediately got up off the couch.  
"Alright while this captain has to get some sleep because she has cheer practice early in the morning tomorrow, is your father staying at Rachel's and Paul's"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I was just asking cause I wondering if I could sleep in Rachel's room"  
"Yeah go right a head"  
"Thanks, Goodnight Jake"  
"Goodnight Nessie"

The Next Morning  
"Good morning" Nessie said smiling.  
"Wow your up before me shocking" I said and I looked at her and she just looked different and I couldn't explain it  
"I do remember telling you I had to wake up early" she said and her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, is this Carlie?" Anyone that didn't know Nessie was half a vampire called her by her middle name. Nessie says it was a way to reminded herself that they are the people that don't actually know her.  
"Yeah this is she, who's this?"  
"Its Tyler, from AP English"  
"And AP History and calculus" Nessie said and she was actually blushing and moved away from me but I could still here the conversation.  
"So I heard you made captain"  
"And I heard you made captain too"  
"Yeah I did, not bad for a couple of juniors huh" they both laughed. "Are you gonna be at our practice today at 3"  
"I would love to but I have cheer practice at 8-2 and-"  
"I get it, but your captain of the cheerleading team and im captain of the football team I'm obligated to take you out on a date its high school rules" Nessie giggled.  
"How about we start off as me just watching you practice"  
"Alright then bye"  
"Wait hold on how did you get my number?"  
"Claire give it to me"  
"Okay thanks" Nessie clicked and started dialing a number  
"Uggh I hope she is late for practice so I make run laps until she drops, Claire its Nessie call me once you get this message or maybe you can have Tyler call me since he seems to have my number" Nessie clicked and she looked a bit mad.  
"Bye Jacob thanks I had a really had fun last night I hope we can do this again next friday"  
"Yeah sure, Bye Nessie"

I didn't know what happen with Nessie's change of mind showing up to my house without telling me first and pretending like nothing happened between us and why I felt so mad that the Tyler kid had just asked Nessie out. I thought about that all the way to Sam's and Emily's place not realizing that someone was phased to and was listening to everything I was thinking about. It was Embry and the first he did was tell everyone was that was there.  
"I mean from what you told us, she was very mad" Emily said.  
"I know but she said she wasn't mad" I replied  
"I dont care what she says if a girl makes the first move and the guy turns her down shes gunna be mad" Embry jumped in.  
"You think she's just doing all this to make you jealous?" Collin jumped in the conversation as well.  
"I don't know maybe but if you were trying to make someone jealous you'll agree to go out with this jerk you wouldnt turn him down" I said. Maybe she was trying to make me jealous but my thoughts were cut off  
"Don't think to much of yourself Jacob" Seth said. Seth and I really haven't talked since what happened with Nessie hell we even phased and fought each other. I remember when Seth and I were like brothers the best of friends but him and I aren't like that anymore. We became distant and the only time we would hang out together was when Nessie was around after a while I stopped because when they together no matter who you are you'll feel like a third wheel.  
"She's a brand new person now its either that or she thinks that you'll be spying on her 24/7 while she flirts with the guys at school because now that Nessie made cheer captain as a newbie all of the girls envy her so picture Claire and Bonnie as the only girls she hangs out with at school" Seth said making his way to the dinner table to eat. Bonnie was another friends of Nessie's that she has known since she was little but she doesn't know Nessie supernatural side "The new girl im seeing likes to talk" Seth said.  
"What about this Tyler kid?" Emily asked Seth.  
"Only interested in the sex" Seth replied  
"Oh my god did you tell Nessie yet?" Emily asked  
"Please I told her about him before she had even checked into Forks high, I think shes over you man, you blow it" Seth said simple but that was Seth attitude it was simple and careless.  
"Seth" Emily whispered and give him a look to stop whatever he was going to say next.  
"He hurt her I've said this once and ill say it again that im not happy about it" Seth said looking right at me.  
"Seth, You know he didn't mean to" Emily said. She knew that at any time if Seth kept it up, we were going to end up fighting again because we were both getting angry.  
"I dont care your not the one she came running to, you didnt see how heart broken she was, after 3 years of getting her hopes up for this one, 3 years of her living in a fanasty and of all that being crushed within 15 minutes she put Jacob behind her and focused on more important things and I'm proud of her for it because she right she doesn't deserve that" Seth said with his attitude and pointing out that only did she come to him but also that Nessie told him everything.  
"Seth give Jacob a break" Paul said and everyone agreed.  
"What? He wasn't stupid he and everyone knew she liked him" Seth said and with that I was gone.

I needed to talk to Nessie. I needed to know where we stand and what she was going threw. I knew she was still hurting because of way Seth was acting so I decided to go to her school. When I got there Nessie was surrounded by girls and there were all talking.  
"Come on Carlie he's totally into you" said a girl  
"Please he only wants one thing and im not gonna give it to him" Nessie said  
"If your not then I will" said another girl and they all started laughing  
"What he's hot and he's not just about the looks he's very smart too" said the same girl.  
"He's cocky" Nessie added.  
"So he has a reason to be" said the girl.  
"He's just not my type" Nessie said'  
"Wait so Jeremy, Matt, Seth, John-" a girl said but was cut off  
"I think she gets it" another girls said  
"And now Tyler, Carlie so what exactly is your type?" A girl asked and they all waited for Nessie to say something.  
"Ive gotta go girls, Bye" Nessie said and walked away from them. When I was going to move out of the trees and call her named someone else had done it for me  
"Hey Carlie" a guy said running to catch up with her. All of Nessie girl friends started making weird sounds that I could make out because I was so focused and knowing who this guy was. The guy seemed similar, he was white with blonde hair about 6'2 a little buff I could tell he was an athlete.  
"Matt" Nessie said. Yes Matt Nessie male human best friend. No wonder he looked similar but the last time i saw him he was like 12. I felt old for a second there.  
"Hey you did real good at practice today, you have one hell of an arm now" Nessie said. They giggled  
"Yeah ive been working on it, do you wanna.. Go get something to eat maybe"  
"I dont know- umm yeah yeah ill call Jeremy maybe he'll like to come to-"  
"What? We can't have lunch just the two of us"  
"Yeah its just I think that it'll just mean something different to you that's all"  
"Car you know that I like you, I told you a couple of days after you checked into the school and everyone else knows it too, we can be friends and ill be okay about that and if something more happens ill be happy" Matt said. Matt liked Nessie? LIKES Nessie. When the hell did this happen? How did I not know this? Nessie really doesn't tell me everything.  
"Okay lets go" Nessie said and they got into his truck and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Things between me and Nessie have been going really well. She talking to me on a daily bases now. Nessie has changed a lot towards her attitude on a lot of things. She's growing up. But her attitude isn't the only thing that's changing her body is too now that she's in cheer and been working out more and her body is just getting... athletic.  
I meet Nessie at the beach and we just sat and talked. Nessie starred out into the ocean and she only does that when something is wrong or bugging her.  
"What's on your mind" I asked. She looked at me then looked back at the ocean.  
"It's Matt"  
"Who's is that again?" I asked. I knew who Matt was but I wanted to know what she would say about him.  
"My human friend that I've known for most of my life-"  
"Oh okay yeah what about him?"  
"Things are getting to serious between us"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've been spending a lot of time with Matt at school and its just-"  
"You like him?" I asked Nessie give me a look and moved to look at me better.  
"I just hating lying to him you know, like how did you deal with the people that you cared about not knowing what you are"  
"I don't know after I phased I stopped going to school and my friends that I would talk to the most phased with me. I just kinda drifted away from everyone else" I said. Nessie mood changed.  
"I don't know what else to do. I can't keep lying to him and Jeremy and everyone else. I'm not use to it"  
"Your not thinking of actually telling them are you?"  
"No, well I thought about it but just telling Jeremy and Matt they're my best friends I've known them my whole life"  
"Nessie-"  
"Don't worry Jake I'm not gonna tell them I was just telling you that I've been thinking about it"  
"Do you really trust them that much?"  
"Yeah like I said Jacob they're my best friends-"  
"They're human Nessie don't ever forget that" I said. Nessie is nothing like Bella, Nessie over thinks things to much and if she knows that her actions could hurt someone or put them in danger she won't do it. She likes to keep everyone happy because that's what makes her happy and that's one of the many things I love about her. She cares so much about others that she forgets what she wants. Nessie phone rang and she answered it.

Nessie on the phone  
"_Hello_"  
"_Daddy_" she said with the happiest voice ever. Nessie's a daddy's girl everyone knows it everyone can see it. Her and Edward have the best father-daughter relationship I have ever seen.  
"_I'm at La Push with Jake... Are you home_?" Nessie smiled big.  
"_Yeah yeah yeah I'm on my way now, I'll see you soon_" she said clicked.

Nessie hated goodbyes she never said it and she hated even more to hear it. She has everyone saying 'I'll see you soon, I'll talk to you later or I'll see you later'. Nessie grab my hand and pulled me back and started to walk fast which meant she wanted us to run. I don't know why because my car wasn't that far away but I phased and then Nessie ran and quickly disappeared into the woods. Nessie was faster than all of them expect for Edward, the pack and me of course. When we got to the back of the Cullen's house. I saw Edward sitting and waiting on steps. He quickly got up and speeded and was now hugging Nessie. He picked her up and spun her lightly then put her down.  
"I miss you so much"  
"And so did I but from the calls I haven't been receiving I would think otherwise"  
"I can say the same thing about you, the phone works both ways you know" Nessie said and they laughed a little.  
"I've just I've taken on so many activities and I've been so tired lately"  
"You tired? Well we should have put you in school earlier when you were younger crying and running all over the house all day"  
"I was not crying"  
"Yes yelling and running all over the house for no reason" they laughed again.  
"I brought you some" Edward said and speeded into the house and then came out with a gallon of what I know and could be blood.  
"Dad" Nessie said. Nessie was perfect at resisting blood so much that she only drank it when Edward told her to. Edward was the only one that wasn't okay with her not drinking blood so every now and then when the Cullens would go and their monthly journey to who knows where to hunt as much as they want in peace. Edward would bring her some. All the Cullens have been gone for about three months now but some of them come back to check on Nessie then leave again.  
"Don't worry the animal didn't die, I promise" Edward said and Nessie just looked at the blood.  
"It's a bear" Edward added.

I left after to give them time to talk.


End file.
